1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to arc lamps and specifically to arc lamp assemblies that fit standard module dimensions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The high power xenon arc lamp market has been pressing lamp manufacturers with two diametrically opposed goals, compactness and high power. Several manufacturers make a standard lamp holder and module assembly that has found wide acceptance. Newer higher powered lamps must fit the constraints of such standardized modules if they are to have any chance of commercial success.